


Haru visits a dentist

by dwarfstar



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarfstar/pseuds/dwarfstar
Summary: What if Haru is sensitive to anesthesia and lets out random thoughts?





	Haru visits a dentist

It took a toothache and an immediate appointment with a doctor so that Haru would find himself with his back comfortably leaning against a stomatological chair, noticing cotton clouds hanging from the ceiling in order to distract every patient that sits there. At first, his eyelids covered his sight due to the slow movement of the objects around him. The anesthesia was the cause, while it diminished his constant discomfort.

He was not one of those who liked to receive overflowing attention and care. Full resignation filled him with the idea of getting help to relieve some pain. Rest, forgetting the discomfort and preventing its expansion sounded like a better idea. However, his molar teeth were not like him, and they had fought victoriously until they got attention.

Nevertheless, it was curious how this time receiving attention was not among his biggest concerns. It was hard to admit it to himself, but the feeling was inevitable. Not everyone is taken care of by a pretty young man with mesmerising green eyes that stand out despite a facemask placed on his face. Surely he goes to a gym. Surely he always maintains that kindness and warm attitude which is seen from the first meeting. Surely more than once others pointed out his attractiveness.  
Haru was fully aware that it wasn't just the drug that anaesthetised him what turned the room pink with hearts floating around. The reason was justified.

"Handsome, handsome Dr. Tachibana..." Haru just tells the truth. Through his mind nested in anesthesia and with cotton into his cheeks, he just tells the truth.  
"Haru, he's right there, cleaning his stuff." His mother was next to him, smiling at him, on a seat.  
She was his car ride back home, but in the meantime she was giggling at his son's enamored attitude.  
Normally he is not such a chatterbox, and this time there was no filter between his subconscious and his mouth.  
"Handsome hair, handsome arms..."  
One would swear that the 18 year old's pupils turned into the shape of hearts.  
A fun addition was the sight of the blushing —handsome, of course— young doctor when he turned around, clearing his throat before giving a smile.

"You can stay until the anesthetic effect fades away, okay? Remember that you are the last patient of the day." It was clear that he pretended not to have heard Haru's murmurs, despite the pink tint decorating his ears and cheeks.  
"Yes. I want to stay with you."  
"Uh, Haru..." his mother spoke.  
"...Doctor." He added.  
Little laughs from the elders took for granted the recognizable fun of the moment. The dentist reached his hand to his neck to rub it while laughing a little. The sentiment, awkward; Though not ungrateful.  
Then, conversations were formed related to the patient's condition and care to be taken into account, progressively unleashing the threads of topics into casual questions and random themes.

The inclusion of Haru in the conversation was also progressive. Not because of the awkwardness of his introverted self being heard, not so much because of the slight fatigue caused by the drug. Rather, it was because his blue eyes were in a hypnotic state at the tender smile of the young dentist. And despite having recognised his own emotions, it was a strange thing to feel heat on his ears at the recognition that if something happened to him, Dr. Tachibana would be there for him.

"Dr. Tachibana..."  
"Tell me, Haru."  
"You are very attentive and smiling."  
"And you are a calm patient... You know, Haru, leave the formalities. I just finished my first year working. I don't look so old, do I? Call me Makoto."  
Followed by a slight affirmation with his head and a flash highlighting his orbs, Haru adjusted his cold hand to take the other's. A comfortable warm sensation was the product of the opposite temperatures.  
"How handsome you are, Makoto."  
Words were not fully processed to be thrown out of the older man's tongue. His body was only able to respond with blushes that were covered by his free hand, and a laugh slipped out from his chest between discomfort and sensation of adorableness.  
"You must be tired because of the medication."  
So adorable was every message just because it was transmitted through that curve on his lips.  
"But you'll still be handsome when the effect ends."  
"Hm?"  
"Yes... You are very handsome."  
"Oh, Haru. The things you say, huh? You should rest."

But Haru didn't want to rest. He didn't want to close his eyes, to miss another second without analyzing his gaze, hear his voice, feel his closeness.

"Do you train, Makoto? Do you like any sport?" Haru squeezed his hand lightly, as if his greatest fear was that he would leave him. But the second warm hand over his own managed to bring calm. He would soon learn that Makoto enjoyed swimming since childhood, and about how classes helped him overcome his fear of the ocean. They shared knowledge about that activity that filled happiness to their days, and Haru couldn't help imagining an afternoon swimming with him. Experiences were told and the raven-haired was delighted to make that smile in front of him let out more sentences with that sweet tone of voice.  
"Oh, isn't it around dinner time? I can cook mackerel, Makoto. Would you like it?"

Haru's mother was sitting from almost the opposite side of the room, watching the scene with a smile. It was a mortifying but hilarious moment of her son, she could not miss it. The usually quiet Haru was definitely out of his mind. Thoughts were processed in the same way as always, but loudly.  
"Haru, son, you can't consume anything solid yet."  
But he didn't listen to her. In his world there was nothing but Makoto Tachibana.

"Makoto?"  
"Haru," this time Makoto tried, "you can't consume anything solid yet."  
"...What?"  
"I'm sorry, Haru, but-- No, wait, don't cry..."  
"I'm not crying... Anesthesia... bothers my eyes..."  
"Rest, then."  
"No."  
A slight laugh escaped from the brunet.  
"All right."  
"... I'm going to cook mackerel for you anyway."  
Another laugh. Haru obtained an accomplished mission with an unknown process and no prior planning.  
"All right."

Whilst blinking slowly, Haru looks down at his own hand into the warm temperature coming from hands only slightly larger than his own. Those knuckles looked firm but they took his own in such a relaxed way. From there his sight drew an imaginary stroke across the muscles of his arms, one of his broad shoulders and suddenly down his neck to his jaw.  
Nearby, that curve of lips remained almost intact, so soft and calm, nice and natural. The stroke continued through his dimples until glances met. Both tired of a long day, but serenity in the company of each other was not absent.

"You're handsome, Makoto."  
"Thank you, Haru. You know? You too." Regardless of obviously acknowledging the fun of the whole situation, Makoto had to admit that there was no lie into his own words. This patient emanated a certain cuteness despite his quiet nature, he must have discovered.  
"... Anesthesia irritates my eyes again."  
What a beautiful laugh, Haru would think.  
"I would tell you to rest."  
"I would say no."  
"All right."

×××××

"Yes, mom. Done. I saw that part."  
"But look at how you took his hand without thinking, you're so impulsive it's funny." Since Haru returned to his senses at home, Mrs. Nanase couldn't help but tap the play button of the video she saved, laughing almost out loud at her son's abnormal romantic tenderness due to substances that made his thoughts of reason fall asleep.  
"You still had cotton into your cheeks, I can't believe it."  
"I don't think I'll be able to make eye contact during the revision..."  
And there goes another laugh from the woman with him.

Soon, he confirmed the predicted discomfort in the next quick meeting. Although he noticed that it was a feeling shared with the brunet, which could not be perfectly hidden through his common smile. This feeling, however, was reassured after processing that the raven-haired did accept the note with his personal phone number after the review.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Haru's mom is the real MVP here.
> 
> (Thank you for reading!)


End file.
